


if yes, kiss me.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, stupid cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finally says what he’s needed to say for the longest time. Souji confirms in his own way that it was the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if yes, kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by coonbones (on tumblr) for a souyo first kiss.

 

“Do you remember that time I told you that you’re special to me?”

“Of course I do, how could I ever forget that?”

Yosuke fiddled with his hands. It was almost as if he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to do something.

The nervous mannerism had Souji raising a brow. Leaning back against the small couch in his bedroom, he set his notebook down while giving Yosuke his full attention. Clearly something was on his mind. They’d have to sort it out now if they had any hope of finishing their study session.

“Uh well..there uh..might be more to that statement now.”

Now Souji was far too curious. Leaning his elbow against the back of the couch, he propped his head against his hand while staring at Yosuke intently.

“Well we are closer than before or are you implying something else..?”

Yosuke wanted to blurt it out. He knew if he did then it’d probably either A) completely ruin everything between them or B) end up with him being too embarrassed to do anything but turn tail and run home as fast as he could. Right now just leaving in general was sounding like a great idea.

Souji was looking at him as if he was on a mission now to unlock whatever nonsense was unfolding in his mind. Dammit, well he’d definitely have no choice but to finish what he started since Souji would put him through hell till he figured out what he was getting at.

“I feel closer to you than alot of people like...” Yosuke bit his lower lip, fidgeting far too much now. “...You know things about me no one else does, and I feel comfortable with you and you make me really happy so I guess what I’m trying to say is...uhh crap this sounds so lame now that I’m saying it all..”

Souji shifted more towards Yosuke who was sitting indian-style at the other end of the couch. As if to encourage him, he let his hand drop from the top of the couch and gently touched Yosuke’s knee. He’d been able to read Yosuke better than he could read himself most of the time. It was surprising to him that they hadn’t this conversation sooner given Souji had come to feel far too strongly about his best friend.

“I think I get it.”

Yosuke inhaled sharply before deflating slowly. The look in grey eyes made him feel a little calmer, but he still felt like a huge dork for it being so difficult for him to get this off his chest.

“A-Are you sure? I mean if you do then that means things change and-”

“Yosuke, you’re over-thinking this.”

The ever-present blush on Yosuke’s cheeks darkened a little as he stared at Souji. The hand on his knee rubbed at his leg gently though as if to soothe him and for a few moments it did.

“I just really care about you Souji...and I don’t want to screw this up.”

The words were so open and honest. Yosuke’s voice was so light and almost broken Souji thought the brunet might’ve been close to crying.

“I think this should confirm it for us.” Souji muttered lowly, leaning in so close that he could feel the way Yosuke inhaled slowly.

It was such a simple action, but Yosuke felt like the world stopped for a moment.

Souji kissed him softly at first, letting their lips brush and meet in soft pecks before he rana his hand into Yosuke’s hair to draw him in for a deeper kiss.

The sensation was unreal. Yosuke reached up, gripping onto Souji’s shirt, anything to anchor him and keep him close to the one he’d come to care so much about. The kiss was so good, and it was something so amazing that felt all too right with Souji.

Souji pulled back slowly, staying close so that he could rest his forehead against Yosuke’s own. They stared at one another, shallow breathing heard between them for a few moments before Souji ran a hand up against Yosuke’s cheek gently.

“Don’t worry. Just from that kiss alone..this is right.” The silverette smiled, chuckling lightly at how Yosuke seemed so much calmer now.

“Yeah..we are always best together aren’t we partner?” Yosuke smiled, the happiness bursting from within as he interlocked his hand with Souji’s free one.

 

_~ fin._


End file.
